The manipulation of fluids to form fluid streams of desired configuration, discontinuous fluid streams, droplets, particles, dispersions, etc., for purposes of fluid delivery, product manufacture, analysis, and the like, is a relatively well-studied art. Examples of methods of producing droplets in a microfluidic system include the use of T-junctions or flow-focusing techniques. However, improvements in such techniques are still needed.